


not the same as before

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: olivia locks herself in the bathroom (season 5 )





	1. Chapter 1

she couldn't take this shit anymore. rowan had threatened to slit jake's throat if she had gone through with her plan. when rowan got up to do something, she didn't know what, she took the chance to get out of this place. she knew that if she did this jake and rowan would be looking for her. even though she did break his heart, he was still concerned when she left. when rowan returned, he wondered where olivia had gone. he made eye contact with jake and they both exchanged worryingly glances. he knew that jake really didn't know where olivia was. he had known jake for a while so he knows all of his nervous and he knows when he's not telling the truth. rowan sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed olivia. he was becoming a bit angry when the phone went directly to voicemail. this meant that she had turned her phone off 

olivia quickly made her way to her car and began to leave the place, knowing in a while that they would be looking for her. as she drove down the road, she listened to music, trying yo keep her mind off of what just happened. as she was humming along to some slow jazz, something caught her eye. there was a liquor store and olivia found herself pulling into the parking lot. she made her way inside and got the most expensive bottle of wine and a bottle of honey bourbon. the bottle looked pretty and shit so she put it in her basket. the sun was shining through the store, but only some parts of it. this caused parts of the store to be in light and parts of the store in darkness. she thought it looked pretty cool. olivia lurked around the store for a while, even though she knew that the wedding was most likely over and they were probably on their way or something. 

the cost of the alcohol was insane but olivia didn't even fucking care about it. she thought it was cute how the bags that the alcohol was put in was festive and shit or whatever. as she exited the store she made a quick look at her surroundings before putting the bag of treats in the back seat of her car. she wanted to drink all of it and get drunk so she would not feel a damn thing. but she knew that drinking and driving was not a good idea. as she drove, towards her father's house, she was relieved when she found the key that her father had given her. olivia almost broke the speed limit, but drove carefully because she knew that if she had gotten pulled over, it would be a long, hard process, especially with the alcohol in the back seat of her car. it seemed like hours to her when it was only mere minutes that she had been driving. she quickly pulled into the driveway and sighed. her thoughts began to run wild. the thought of andrew, dead and bloody by her own hand caused her to take a few deep breaths. then the thought of rowan potentially slitting jake's throat is what sent her over the edge. her mind and heart were hurting over all the events that had happened in the past year and a half 

in one fluid swift motion,olivia was out of the car, bag of alcohol and her purse and her keys in her hand, and the keys to the house in the other. she quickly made her way to the door and inserted the key into the slot hole. once she felt the key turn and she heard a soft metallic click, she almost threw herself into the doorway. her breath was coming in fast and hard and she took a few moments to calm herself down. she hastily locked the door and slammed it closed. olivia sat there for a moment, willing her breath to get under control and once it did she ran to where she knew her father's safe was and snagged a handgun from it. she didn't even bother to close it, why bother trying to hide something when rowan and jake probably already know that she is missing. she laughed at that word. missing. missing is when you don't know where that person is and they aren't answering there phone or whatever the fuck you use to contact them. she had a feeling that they knew where she was and were on their way. so that means, she couldn't be considered as missing, right?

olivia paced a bit before locking eyes on the bathroom. she entered it and closed the door, placing the liquor and gun on the counter in front of her. as she took a look around, olivia realized how big the bathroom actually was. it was fucking huge. olivia opened the bottle of honey bourbon and took a swig. she almost grimaced at how strong it was. olivia made her way over to the light and turned the light knob down, causing the bathroom to be in a dim glow. she always had a thing for dim lights, it always put her in a mood where she could drink and drink and drink some more. she took a gulp from the bottle and was going to sit down on the counter when a screen by the light switch caught her eye. olivia realized that the screen was options for what type of lock the bathroom could be in. the most locked it could be was lu. lu stood for lockdown ultimate. this meant that once it's in lockdown, it can not be opened from the outside at all. it could only be opened from the inside. olivia was relieved when she found that out. her fingers ran across the screen and she stopped and thought for a moment before pressing the botton. 

she smiled as she took a seat on the spacious counter and sighed. olivia had 3/4 of a bottle of liquor in one hand and a handgun in the other. olivia tried not to think about her father's threats but it was kinda hard not to. olivia was pissed, you can't just slit someone's throat for not wanting to marry someone. olivia sighed as she examined the gun that was in her hand. she was always good at multitasking, she was drinking, while examining the gun, but also making sure that the gun was on safety. olivia was extremely mesmerized by the features of the gun. she was so mesmerized that she didn't even notice her father's car pull into the driveway


	2. Chapter 2

as olivia looked at the gun, she noticed that her stomach was growling. she huffed and began to become more irritated when she realized her father and jake were in the process of unlocking the damn front door. "of fucking course" she muttered as she looked herself over in the mirror. to her surprise, her hair was still perfectly pressed, the only thing that was a mess was her mascara. she had almost freaked herself out and cried when her father revealed that he knew her plan all along and that if they tried anything to prevent the weeding from happening he would not hesitate in slitting jake's throat. olivia was quickly distracted by the fact that she was starving. god. sometimes she just hated being so fucking busy. the reason why is because she would always forget to eat or sleep and basically passing out from that. 

"how'd you know she was here?" jake asked as they made their way into the house. jake almost sighed in relief when the wedding was postponed. but then again, he stopped himself because that was only a temporary solution to a permanent problem. the question made rowan scoff. "come on jake, i am her father. i know more about olivia then she knows about her-" he stopped mid sentence before squinting his eyes. something was not right. something was off. after a few moments of jake and rowan standing there in the middle of the closet, rowan finally noticed the open safe and how there was an empty spot where he for sure knew that a gun had been in its place. rowan took a deep breath and closed the safe before he began to call out olivia's name. "do you think-?" jake didn't finish the sentence as rowan gave him a look that was overflowing in danger and threat. 

jake instantly shut his mouth but that soon changed when he noticed that there was something different about the bathroom down the hall that lead to the bedrooms. "i know where olivia is." that was all it took for rowan to be by jake's side in a split second. as jake looked into his eyes, he couldn't tell if it was an accusatory glare or a worried glance. jake took this moment of silence to explain himself "it's just that, the bathroom looks a little different than the last time i have seen it". rowan sighed as realization dawned. "she figured out how to put the bathroom on total lockdown." jake's eyes flashed with confusion and worry. "what? what does that even mean" the two men made eye contact. "that means that olivia pope is in a bathroom with a gun and god knows what else and that it can only unlock from the inside." 

jake huffed. what the hell. jake wondered if the whole lockdown system was really necessary but he didn't dare speak his mind. memories of b613 and command and the hole were the sole reason of why he kept his mouth shut. even though jake kept his opinions and questions to himself, his mind was just going a million thoughts per minute. why would rowan even need something like that? jake was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when rowan started to knock on the door that lead to the bathroom. rowan sighed as he began to regret ever installing that lockdown system in almost every room of his house. as olivia heard the knocking at the door she stopped, looked at the door and cocked her head to the side, almost looking like a confused puppy. olivia huffed and sat there for a few moments contemplating on what her next course of action was going to be 

"olivia? are you in there? i don't want to make a big scene or deal out of this" this caused Olivia to roll her eyes. yeah, sure, like threatening to slit someone's throat isn't a big deal. olivia almost laughed at her inner dialogue before she took a deep breath and decided to speak her mind. "you- can't just slit someone's throat for not wanting to marry someone, dad" her voice cracked at the end from emotion and rowan sighed. "have you been drinking?" olivia didn't even hesitate when she replied. "yes" olivia eyes the now half empty bottle of liquor and she sniffled. "olivia this isn't even about jake" he tried to keep his voice down as jake was in the other room. olivia huffed at her father's declaration. "it is about how you are in there with a gun" rowan was going to try coaxing olivia into unlocking the door but so far it had not been going in his favor. 

"i've got a bad ideaaa" olivia started to sing randomly, almost leaving rowan dumbfounded. "why do we take a little bit of t- time away." she giggled and took another swig of the bourbon. "i got a bad idea. forget about him, yeah, forget about it yeah, forget about me" olivia's finger ran over the trigger as she smiled maybe this was for the best. it would probably be a little messy, but her whole life seems just a little messy. this was the only way, that they could never have to worry about her and her "plans" ever again . as rowan was processing what had just happened, and trying to figure out why in the hell olivia just burst out into a random ass song, jake heard him gasp for the first time since he had met him. "OLIVIA POPE DON'T YOU DARE"


End file.
